


The Way

by NeverMessWithTeddyBears



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9181039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverMessWithTeddyBears/pseuds/NeverMessWithTeddyBears
Summary: "You can be my dirty little secret.", she whispers into his ear, "Who has to know?"





	

**The Way**

* * *

She kisses him on Christmas Eve.

She kises him - something very out of character for Blair Waldorf, mind you - and her stomach is butterflies.

She hates butterflies.

Well, not the beautiful beings created by Mother Nature she always admired while walking through her father's garden, but the ones that show up in your stomach and create pure chaos because that means you're _in love_ and Blair Waldorf doesn't want to be _in love_ , because Blair Waldorf being _in love_ never ends up good ( _i.e. Chuck Bass_ ). So, no, Blair Waldorf does not want to be _in love_ \- hell, she doesn't even want to be _in like_.

Especially not with Cabbage Patch.

( _Too bad the butterflies are still there._ )

* * *

Dan Humphrey kisses her on New Year's.

"What-", she whispers when he removes his lips from hers, their noses lightly touching, "Humphrey, I can't-", she says and goes to move away.

He lightly grabs her by the arm and pulls her back, "You can't _what_ , Waldorf?", he uses her last name.

She closes her eyes, "You make me feel butterflies.", she says and Dan stays silent, his eyes not leaving hers as if they're searching for something, "I can't fall in love with you, Dan.", the use of his first name surprises him, "I can't."

Blair Waldorf doesn't do _in love_.

"Who says we have to fall in love?"

But maybe she can do something else.

* * *

"You can be my dirty little secret.", she whispers into his ear as they're kissing in the coat closet at the end of the hall at one of her mother's parties, both a bit tipsy from the wine, "Who has to know?", she says as she unbuttons his shirt.

He chuckles, "You never cease to amaze me, Waldorf."

( _She tries to ignore the damn butterflies._ )

* * *

Dorota takes her to Central Park, knowing that feeding geese always calmed her down.

Blair tells her all about her newfound hatred of butterflies.

* * *

"I think I fell in love with you."

"Too bad, Humphrey.", she says, her expression blank, "Blair Waldorf doesn't do _in love_.", her voice breaks.

( _Where are you now, butterflies?_ )

* * *

She doesn't call him for a month.

"I thought nothing could scare away the all-mighty Blair Waldorf.", he says when he sees her on Thanksgiving at the Van Der Woodsen/Bass/Humphrey residence.

She ignores him.

"I still love you, though."

She turns to him, "Why?", she asks, her eyes lost in confusement.

He smiles, "You make me feel butterflies."

* * *

She kisses him on Christmas Eve.

"Changed your mind, Waldorf?", he asks, chuckling.

She shrugs, "Blame the butterflies."

( _This time, they aren't a secret._ )

**Author's Note:**

> Translated to Russian by Iron.butterfly1991 [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4243102).


End file.
